Family Matters
by Tbot2010
Summary: Several days after what Kohta thought would be his final goodbye to Lucy, she returns. Then just when they think that they will be able to figure out what to do a man comes into their home with a score to settle with Lucy and something to tell Mayu.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the rights to the anime Elfen Lied and I will be introducing a chatacter in this story

I do not own the rights to the anime Elfen Lied and I will be introducing a character in this story.

Chapter 1

_Standing there looking at disbelief as soldiers were ripped to pieces by invisible hands. Standing at the center of the bloodbath was the girl that the dark hared boy remembered from his childhood. The feelings and the emotions overcame him like a flood overtaking a town by the banks of a river._

"_Wait for me by the steps," the horned woman said to the college student._

_Kohta obeyed this strange woman from his traumatic childhood. Standing at the steps on a pathway now lit by the light poles that lined the streets as the sun started to disappear behind the horizon. She is the one who killed my little sister Kanae and my father, Kohta thought. After what seemed like forever the strange woman that he had known since he was, a child came to him on the steps. He could see that there was fresh blood on the woman's face and saw that it was actually her blood._

"_Who are you," Kohta asked the woman._

_Kohta looked into the woman's red eyes that he remembered from his childhood. He listened as the woman explained the situation, about how she could evolve mankind to be a race of Diclonius. After that she stood up to go to what would be certain death, Kohta couldn't help but try to stop her._

"_What are you doing," the woman asked in surprise, "I killed you little sister and your father."_

"_I can't explain it but I just can't let you go to your death," Kohta tried to stop the woman, "I know that I can never forgive you for what you did to my family but I don't want you to go either."_

_The woman then turned around and embraced Kohta with a kiss. Then as she was getting ready to go Kohta grabbed her and held her for what he wished would never end. After a time, he reluctantly let her go. Kohta watched as she walked down the steps alone and even from where he was on the steps he could see lights on the bridge as the mysterious woman stepped onto the bridge. He could hear the order to fire and he looked away as he could see the bullets start to fly._

Kohta sat up in bed quickly as he put his hand to his forehead, which was sweating. Looking around his room taking in his surroundings he breathed a sigh.

"I thought about it again," Kohta realized as he tried to get back to some sleep.

It had been several days since that night when he said his farewells to the one who had changed his life from the moment that he had met her. He wiped a tear, which had started to form. It was still hard for him to forget about those events that had taken place that night. Kohta put his head down and tried to get back to sleep when all of a sudden his room was flooded with light.

"Get up," a familiar voice ordered.

"Yuka," Kohta started, "I am trying to get some sleep here."

"If you don't get up soon then we will be late for school," Yuka tried to get her cousin out of bed.

"Okay I'll get up."

"Good."

After making sure that his cousin had left the room he put his head down and started to sleep. However he made the mistake of letting out a snore or two and then he could feel a foot on top of his head.

"Come on Kohta," Yuka ordered, "Get up."

"I'll get up! I'll get up," Kohta replied, "Just stop kicking me will you?"

"You are going to have to do something about this problem of yours Kohta," Yuka started, "I'm getting tired of constantly having to wake you up in the morning."

"So am I," Kohta replied, "It is starting to get hard on the head."

"Well if you would wake up on your own then your head wouldn't be in such pain."

After saying that Yuka turned around and went out the door. Kohta sat up again rubbing his head where Yuka had put her foot.

"I am going to have to buy an alarm clock," Kohta made a little mental note.

After changing for school, he went out into the room where they ate and was not surprised to see Yuka, Mayu, and Nana there already.

"Good morning," Mayu greeted as Kohta entered the room.

"Good morning," Kohta replied with a yawn.

When Yuka heard the yawn she gave Kohta a quick glare and he immediately straightened up and snapped to attention.

"I'm done," Mayu started, "I'm going to school now."

"Have a safe trip," Yuka called after Mayu.

"Now quickly eat your breakfast or we will be late," Yuka told Kohta.

Kohta sat at the table and tried to hurry as much as he could without looking like a pig.

"You don't have to eat like that," Yuka told Kohta, "It is almost as if you have never eaten rice balls before."

The very mentioning of this made him think back to when Nyu was at the house and how she had eaten the rice balls in such a manner.

"Nyu," Kohta whispered to himself.

"What was that," Yuka asked.

"Nothing," Kohta answered.

He then continued to eat his breakfast slowly and in silence having remembered Nyu.

"What is with him," Nana asked.

"He is probably thinking about Nyu-san," Yuka silently answered.

"You mean Lucy," Nana asked.

"Whoever that girl was."

Just then, the grandfather clock could be heard working. The sound of the once thought to be broken clock startled the three at the table.

"What is going on," Yuka asked, "Wasn't that thing broken when we got here?"

"Yeah," Kohta answered.

"Then why is it working now," Yuka asked.

"I don't know," Kohta.

Then they could hear a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Kohta said as he started to get up to go to the door, "Mayu probably just forgot something."

As Kohta walked down the hallway to the door, he was again reminded of the things that had occurred here with Nyu and the others. As he stood in front of the door the silhouette of the figure that was in front of the door was familiar somehow.

"What did you forget," Kohta asked as he opened the door, "I'll go get it for"

He was cut off by the shock of who he saw standing in front of him. Standing in front of him was a woman with red eyes, pink hair and a face full of innocence. The woman looked up at Kohta and he could se blood all over her forehead. The woman's eyes were filled with tears and just as she tried to say something, she collapsed onto the floor.

"Hey," Kohta said as he dropped down onto his knees, "Are you all right?"

The woman looked up at Kohta and started to open her mouth to speak.

"Try not to speak," Kohta told her, "It'll be okay, I'll help you so don't worry!"

"N-N-Nyu," the woman said before fainting.

Suddenly Kohta realized who the woman was.

"Nyu," Kohta said trying to gently shake Nyu awake.

He put his hand onto her forehead and could feel that she was still bleeding. He then turned around.

"Yuka," he called.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Yuka," Kohta called, "Get over here!"

"What is it," Yuka asked.

"Just get over here," Kohta ordered.

He waited there for a minute until Yuka came over to the door with a look of annoyance since she had so much trouble getting her cousin awake but when she arrived her expression changed from that of annoyance to one of astonishment.

"Is it," Yuka started to ask.

"Yeah," Kohta answered, "It is."

"We better bring her in and get her bandaged up," Yuka told Kohta, "She's bleeding pretty bad."

They then tried to help Nyu to her feet, supported her with their arms, and brought her into the place where they had been eating. When they brought in the hurt Diclonius Nana's expression also changed in the same manner as Yuka's.

"Lucy," Nana said to herself more than anyone.

"Nana could you help us out here," Kohta asked.

"Yes," ana answered, "What do you want me to do?"

"Get some blankets and stuff so we can lay her down and then wrap up her injuries."

"Okay."

After that, Nana ran off into another part of the house to get some blankets.

"What on earth happened to her," Yuka asked.

"I don't know," Kohta answered.

Just then, Nana came back into the room with some blankets and towels.

"Thanks," Kohta said.

Then he took the towels and started to wipe off the blood that had been coming out of the wound on her head.

"Yuka lay the blankets down so we can put her on them," Kohta ordered.

After laying her down Kohta went and got some water and some rags and carefully they cleaned off the wound and bandaged the spots where her horns used to be.

"What are we going to do," Yuka suddenly realized, "We are never going to be able to make it to class now."

"We can call in and say that one of us is sick and that the other has to stay here to look after the person who is sick," Kohta answered.

Then Nyu opened her eyes and looked at Kohta.

"Kohta," she said.

"Nyu," Kohta started, "are you alright?"

Nana suddenly felt a chill run down her spine.

"Lucy," Nana asked.

Lucy having heard her name quickly turned her head and saw the other Diclonius looking at her with much concern in her eyes.

"You," was all that Lucy could manage to say.

"Don't speak," Kohta told her putting his hand and gently guiding her back to the floor, "You have lost a lot of blood."

"Is there anything that we can get you," Yuka asked.

"We should probably get something for her to drink and something for her to eat," Kohta answered Yuka's question.

The three then got up and went into the kitchen so they could get some food and drink for the injured Diclonius.

"Kohta are you going to call school," Yuka asked.

"Oh yeah," Kohta answered and quickly left the room.

Back in the living room, Lucy put her hand to her aching head not knowing what was going on. _How did I end up back here the last thing that I remember was standing on that bridge in front of all of those soldiers, _Lucy thought. Looking around the room that she recognized from the time that she had been attacked by Nana.

"What's happening," Lucy asked herself.

She could hear the discussion that Yuka and Kohta were having in the other room.

"What are we going to do," Yuka asked.

"Well she will probably be staying here for a long while due to that injury on her head," Kohta answered, "Even after it has healed she will continue to stay here since she has nowhere to go."

"What are we going to tel Mayu?"

"All we can tell her is the truth."

After that, Kohta left into his room where he went over to his dresser and on top of it sat the music box with the word Lillium on a gold plate on the lid of the box. Thinking back to the time when he first met her and how she had the same love for that music as he did.

"It happened so long ago and yet I remember it like it was yesterday," Kohta remembered.

The summer scene came back to him as he remembered meeting her behind the school with the music playing the sorrowful yet beautiful Lillium. From then on, nothing was really the same for him. At the same time, he remembered how she had killed his father and his sister. Just then, he could hear Yuka telling Lucy not to move and that she should get some rest. Kohta picked up the music box and headed into the room where the injured Diclonius was.

"She keeps trying to get up even though I keep telling her that she needs rest," Yuka stated as Kohta walked into the room with the music box, "What is with the music box?"

"Do you remember this," Kohta asked holding out the music box.

Lucy looked at it, read the Lillium title on the box, and nodded her head.

"What are you doing," Yuka asked.

Looking down Nana saw that Lucy's eyes were starting to fill with tears after looking at the music box.

"Is there something wrong," Nana asked.

"Leave me alone," Lucy told Nana.

Then Kohta opened up the music box, the sad tune played, and Kohta started to hum along with it.

"Kohta," Lucy started.

"Rest now," Kohta said gently.

Lucy felt herself pass out as a sudden rush of pain seared through head.

"She's asleep," Nana pointed out, "I can't sense her at all."

"Why did you get the music box," Yuka asked.

"Because the last time I was here as a kid I met her when I went to get the music box because I left it behind the school," Kohta answered, "She just seemed so lonely."

"Kohta," Yuka whispered.

"That night I had to go out and find Nana and Nyu came with me is when I remembered it all," Kohta started, "I remembered the festival and the death of my father and Kanae."

"What happened," Yuka asked.

"After I got onto the train Kanae was going on about a girl with horns that was killing everyone at the festival."

"What did you do?"

"I told her to knock it off and I was bit harsh on her now that I think about it."

Kohta stopped talking and then appeared to be in deep thought.

"Kohta," Yuka asked.

"Yuka," Kohta started.

"Yes."

"Nyu was the girl that I met all those years ago and she is also the one who killed my dad and Kanae."

"I'm so sorry Kohta I didn't know."

"Don't worry about it."

They waited for the rest of the day and at about midafternoon Yuka found Kohta by Nyu's side.

"I am going to make something to eat for Mayu when she gets home," Yuka told Kohta, turned around, and went back into the kitchen.

"Good idea since she will be coming home soon," Kohta answered, "Then we can tell her about everything."

Just as Yuka was done making the meal Mayu cam home and sat down to eat in silence as Kohta told her everything that had happened after she had left for school.

"I'm glad that Nyu-san can stay," Mayu cheerfully stated, "But I am very surprised that she is the one who killed Kohta's sister and father."

Then the Diclonius that was resting on the floor started to open her eyes.

"Nyu," Kohta began, "Are you alright?"

"Nyu," she said then looked over at Kohta, "Kohta!"

Then a knock could be heard coming from the door.

"Who could that be," Yuka asked.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out who," Kohta answered.

When Kohta got to the door he opened and was surprised to see a man that looked a few years older than he was and who was a built person.

"Who are you," Kohta asked.

"My name is Ren," the man answered.

"How can I help you," Kota asked.

"I have been told to look for a missing person and am checking out houses so if you will let me in please," Ren answered.

"Sure," Kohta answered nervously.

Kohta showed him through the entire house and finally brought him into the room where they were eating. When coming into the room Kohta noticed that when Ren saw the two women with horns that his eyes grew wide and that they had suddenly become filled with anger and pure hatred.

"Get out of the way," Ren ordered shoving Kohta aside and pulling out a 9mm pistol and aimed it at Lucy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"What are you doing," Kohta exclaimed at the sight of the gun.

"Something that I have been meaning to do for a long time," Ren answered.

Nyu sat there completely helpless staring down the barrel of the gun with fear in her eyes. Kohta tried to stand in front of the man and try to get Nyu away from the danger. As soon as Kohta tried to do, this Ren shoved him aside.

"Stand back," Ren ordered, "Don't make me kill you too."

"Why are you doing this," Yuka asked.

"Why," Ren echoed, "Because I have a score to settle with this monster."

"Monster," Yuka stated confused, "What are you talking about?"

"This woman right here is a killer."

No way!"

"You better believe it lady because it is the truth."

"How can that be so? Nyu wouldn't harm a fly."

"Nyu? Who the hell is this Nyu?"

"She is the woman that you are pointing that gun at," Kohta answered.

"Woman," Ren echoed, "This is no normal woman, she is a Diclonius."

"A what," Yuka asked.

"A human with horns sticking out from their heads along with invisible hands that can be used as weapons," Ren answered.

"But Nyu doesn't have horns anymore," Mayu stated.

"Still she had them at one point though," Ren cut her off, "And moreover her name is not Nyu it is Lucy."

"Lucy," Kohta asked.

"Yes," Ren answered, "She escaped from a facility and killed a lot of people in doing so."

"Prove it," Kohta ordered.

"I shouldn't have to," Ren replied, "Diclonius naturally kill people and that is why they are monsters."

"That can't be true because she has never done such things here," Yuka argued.

"Are you sure," Ren questioned, "Is there someone who has been with her every singly minute of the day."

"No," Kohta answered.

"So there," Ren replied, "But I must say that I am surprised that you three are all alive."

"We told you that she wouldn't hurt a fly," Kohta repeated.

"Still there are two Diclonius here," Ren answered, "If one of them doesn't kill you then the other probably will."

As he said these words he turned and faced Nana and switched his aim pointing the gun at Nana.

"What are you doing," nana asked frightened.

"Trying to show that what I am saying is true," Ren answered.

After saying this he reached out into his pocket and pulled out a little box of sand.

"What do you plan on doing with that," Kohta asked.

"I got this sand from the ocean and all I want is for the Diclonius that still has her horns to do is to make a simple handprint," Ren answered then turning back to Nana, "Do it."

"And if I refuse," Nana asked.

"Then I guess I'm just going to have to kill the other one," Ren answered pointing the gun at Nyu again.

"Okay," Nana started, "I'll do it."

The others watched in surprise as a handprint appeared in the sand almost like magic. Upon seeing the results, Ren smiled to himself at the sight of their astonishment.

"What did I tell you," Ren started, "They are not human."

"Still," Mayu began, "Miss Nyu and Miss Nana haven't done anything bad around here."

"Do you know about before they got here?" Ren asked.

"No," Mayu answered.

"Exactly my point."

Then he turned to face Nyu and pointed the gun at her, clicked the hammer of the gun and started to get ready to fire but stopped when Mayu stepped in front of the man.

"What are you doing," Ren asked surprised.

"Mayu get back over here," Kohta called, "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Kohta suddenly noticed that the man slowly and carefully moved the hammer on the gun back to where it was before and then lowered the weapon.

"Mayu," Ren whispered to himself.

"What is going on here," Kohta asked.

The man put away the gun, walked over to Mayu, put his hand on her shoulder, and looked like h e was suddenly in deep thought.

"I have been waiting so long to meet you," Ren stated.

"Do you know this guy Mayu," Kohta asked.

"No," Mayu answered.

"Then how does this guy know who you are," Kohta questioned.

"I don't know," Mayu asked and then she turned her head to look at the man, "Who are you?"

"Me," Ren began, "I am your dad."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"What did you just say," Mayu asked.

"I'm your father," Ren answered.

"How come I don't remember you," Mayu questioned.

"I was always away because of my job."

"How can I trust you?"

"You have to."

"You don't have any proof."

"Yes, I do. Here look at this picture."

Ren then reached into his pocket, puled out a picture, and handed it to Mayu. Mayu gasped as she looked at the picture. In the center of the picture was her mother in a hospital bed holding a little baby that Mayu knew was her and standing next to her mother was a man that looked like the person standing in front of them.

"If you are my father then how come I never recall seeing you," Mayu asked.

"Because after you were born I was sent into S.A.T. training and spent the next few years there," Ren answered.

"Still didn't you write letters or something," Mayu questioned.

"I wasn't allowed since the location was to remain secret."

"Then why did mom get a new husband?"

"Because I was always away and never home she couldn't take it."

"Is that why?"

"She couldn't wait for me to come home so while I was still in training she divorced me and then later on I heard that she got remarried."

As the man said this Mayu suddenly felt the man, her mother had brought home the one time saying that he was her new "daddy". Mayu shuddered at the disturbing memory. Ren noticed that there was something wrong with the way that Mayu reacted to the mention of her mother getting remarried.

"What's wrong Mayu," Ren asked.

"Nothing," Mayu answered.

"It is not nothing," Ren answered, "I saw you shudder just now when I said that your mother got remarried."

"We decided that when we took her in that we wouldn't ask any questions," Kohta told Ren.

"What do you mean since you took her in," Ren asked.

"Her mother gave us her papers and officially gave Mayu to my cousin and me," Kohta answered.

"What," Ren asked alarmed.

"It's true," Yuka stated.

"You mean to tell me that she left our child with two complete strangers," Ren asked.

"That is what she did," Kohta answered.

"And to think that when I came here to kill her," Ren started pointing at Nyu, "I would find my daughter here."

"Why," Kohta asked.

"I already told you," Ren answered, "She is a killing machine."

"I have a hard time believing that," Kohta replied.

"Just you wait," Ren answered, "One day she will try to kill you and then you will know what I mean."

"I don't believe you," Kohta stated.

"You should," Ren replied, "I seen them kill firsthand and I have killed them myself so I know."

"You mean," Mayu started, "You have killed people."

"Yes," Ren answered, "It was my job until they needed to lay a bunch of people off due to budget cuts and I was one of them that they decided wasn't needed."

"How many have you killed," Mayu asked.

"More than I can count," Ren answered, "There cases where they would have a Diclonius that tried to escape and that is when I would be called into action along with other S.A.T members and then we would shoot them dead."

"Why," Mayu asked.

"Because it was either kill or be killed," Ren answered, "And that is why those two over there must die."

"But they are good people," Mayu started to argue.

"If you could've seen what they do to people," Ren stated.

"What do you mean," Mayu asked.

"I have seen several S.A.T members killed by one of those horned monsters," Ren answered.

"What do you mean killed," Kohta asked.

"I mean killed as in those monsters using their invisible hands to tear those men limb from limb," Ren answered, "Arms ripped off and legs pulled off like wings on a fly."

As these last words left Ren's mouth, a shiver ran down Kohta's spine as he remembered the night of the festival. He remembered how right in front of him his little sister was split in half by the invisible hands. He also remembered when his father came over to see what was wrong then his head was seemingly ripped right off his body.

"Looks like I am not the only one, who has experienced this carnage," Ren stated nodding his head in Kotha's direction.

"His father and little sister were killed right in front of him," Yuka told Ren.

"Oh," Ren replied, "How may I ask were they killed?"

"A girl with horns that was my friend killed them," Kohta answered in a barely audible voice.

"You see," Ren pointed out, "These things are nothing more than dangerous killers."

"Nyu and Nana have never done that," Yuka insisted.

"These monsters will even kill their own parents without hesitation," Ren argued.

It's not true," Nana stated, "I have never done anything like that."

"How on earth can I trust you," Ren asked.

"Because she is a member of this house," Kohta answered.

"You better stay back," Ren replied giving Kohta a little shove to make him sit back down.

"Kohta," Nyu called.

The eyes in the man again filled with hatred as he walked over to Diclonius and then he surprised everyone when he slapped hard across the face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Nyu," Kohta nearly shouted as he crawled over to where Nyu was.

"What did you do that for," Mayu asked.

"Because she is a murderer," Ren answered.

"She's lost consciousness," Kohta stated.

Pulling out the gun and aiming it at Nyu again Ren started to smile.

"Good," Ren began, "Then I don't have to worry about those vectors and I can kill her without worry."

"How can you stand there and kill an unarmed person," Mayu asked with tears in her eyes, "How can yo do such a thing?"

"Because she has done it before to many people," Ren answered, "Because when I was a kid around your age she did the same to our family."

"What," Yuka gasped.

"You heard me," Ren snapped, "She killed my mother, father, little brother and little sister."

"How do you know," Mayu asked.

"I'll tell you," Ren answered.

Ren's Childhood Flashback

It was late at night while Ren spent the night at a friend's house and was starting to feel a little homesick.

"What is the matter Ren," his friend asked him.

"Nothing," Ren answered trying to get back to sleep.

The boy didn't know why but he felt that something was wrong.

"It is nothing," Ren told himself, "It is just n your head."

Laying his head down he tried to keep his mind off what was bothering him. Closing his eyes just to open them to find himself staring at a ceiling. The boy decided to look at the clock to see what time it was. _11:00 Dad is just getting home, _Ren thought. He could hear his friend snoring from where he lay. _I could almost blame my lack of sleep on his snoring, _Ren thought in amusement.

"I'm hungry," Ren whispered to himself, "I better sneak into the kitchen and grab a bite to eat.

He then got up out of the room as quietly as he could and snuck out into the kitchen to look at what was inside the refrigerator. He got himself a small bowl and some ice cream and started to eat.

"What are you doing," a voice asked.

Ren jumped nearly screaming as his friend took him by surprise.

"Just getting something to eat," Ren answered, "Boy you really scared me there."

"Sorry, but why aren't you sleeping."

"I don't know, I just can't get this feeling out of the back of my head."

"Maybe you ate your ice cream too fast and now you've got brain freeze."

"I don't think that is it."

"Then what could it be?"

"I don't know, but it feels like something's wrong."

"Maybe you are just a bit homesick."

"Maybe."

"Would you like to go home/"

Ren looked at his friend and knew what he was thinking.

"I'm fine," Ren assured him.

"Well I would have no problem walking you home if you wanted to go there," his friend told him.

"Okay," Ren started, "Thanks."

"No problem."

They both got ready to leave for Ren's house and started on their walk. It was a short trip since Ren's house was not too far away. They walked down a sidewalk that was illuminated by both the moon as well as the street lights.

"Thanks a lot," Ren thanked his friend.

"No problem," his friend replied.

"Sorry I couldn't stay overnight."

"Don't worry about it."

"See you later."

"See you later."

Ren waved after his friend as he left who waved back at him. He walked up to the door of his house and realized that his dad's car wasn't there.

"He must've had to work late tonight," Ren said to himself.

Ren decide to peek into the window before actually going in. He saw his little sister going into the kitchen to get something to eat. _That is just like Mamiko to go and find something to eat during the middle of the night, _Ren thought. He could then see another girl in the kitchen when his little sister opened the refrigerator door. The was a couple of years younger then what he was she had red eyes, pink hair, and what looked like horns growing out from her head.

"Who is she," Ren asked himself.

He saw his little sister walk over to her and he saw Mamiko wave probably greeting her.

"That Mamiko," Ren began, "She always has to be pro-"

He was stopped when a knife started to float in the air almost like magic. He gasped as the knife slashed his little sister across the forehead and before she hit the ground the knife with the blade pointed down thrust itself into his sister's body and Mamiko stopped moving. _What is going on here, _Ren thought. Just then he saw his little brother come into the kitchen and when he saw Mamiko he started to let out a scream but was silenced when his head was suddenly ripped from his body. His mother walked into the room.

"What is going on," she asked with a yawn.

Then she was split in half almost as if a bomb had gone off. Blood had been flung everywhere._ I had better find some place to hide before she sees me, _Ren thought as he hopped into a nearby bush. It was not long after that that his dad came home. Ren wanted to tell him not to go in but he was too scared to move. He watched in horror as he walked to the front door and opened it.

"I'm home," he said.

He then saw a little girl in pajamas walking in the hallway.

"Mamiko," he started, "Is that yo-"

Then Ren saw his head come off his body almost as if it had been sliced off. Ren anted to scream but couldn't find his voice and was too scared to do so. He waited until the door could be heard shut and then waited until the footsteps faded away. After that had happened, he ran with all of his might not knowing where to go just to get away.

Present Day

"That is what happened," Ren concluded with a look of pain in his face from having to recall the terrible events, "And the one that I saw was her."

He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture o that had him and his family in it. He was just about to give it to Mayu when Lucy's eyes shot open and her vectors shot up and pinned Ren up against a wall while the picture floated to the floor.

"You bitch," Ren managed to say.

"You can still breathe," Lucy asked.

"Nyu what are you doing," Kohta asked.

"I tell you what she is doing," Ren started, "She is doing what the rest of her kind does and that is kill."

Ren tried to say more but Lucy's vectors tightened up on his throat and he couldn't say any more.

"You going to kill me like you did my little sister Mamiko," Ren snapped.

The Diclonius recognized the name but couldn't place it.

"Mayu sow her the picture if that monster can't remember who she is," Ren ordered.

Mayu picked up the picture and gave it to Lucy who upon seeing the family recognized them all right away except for a boy who seemed to be the oldest. She then grabbed her head as pain shot through her. Ren fell to the floor being released from the vectors. The Diclonius opened her eyes.

"Nyu," she said.

"I see that she remembered for a second," Ren said to himself, "I'll be back to settle this."

After that he slowly walked out the door and took one last look at Mayu before finally leaving.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Waking up to go to school Mayu couldn't help but think about what had happened the previous night. _Is that man really my father, _Mayu thought.

"Come on Kohta get up," Yuka could be heard trying to get her cousin up.

A smile came to Mayu's face every time that happened. She didn't know why but whenever Kohta would refuse to get up it somehow amused her. She got up and changed for school then went out into the place where they eat. As she walked into the room the memories of what had happened, the previous night filled her head. She sat down and noticed the picture that the man had given her and was wondering who these people were.

"He said that Miss Nyu killed his family," Mayu pondered, "But I can't see Nyu doing any of the things that he said she did."

Just then, Yuka came into the room with a tired looking Kohta. Mayu took the picture and set into her book bag. The thought of the man never left as they sat down to a simple but filling breakfast. After she was done, eating Mayu was on her way out the door.

"Mayu," Yuka called.

"Yes," She answered.

"The weather is supposed to get a bit rainy so bring an umbrella," Yuka told Mayu.

"Okay," she answered.

She quickly took an umbrella and started on her way to school. She tried to keep her mind on school but was unable to becuase of the constant thoughts of the man who claimed to be her father.

"It doesn't look like rain," Mayu said to herself trying to distract her from what happened the other night.

She got to school for a pretty much normal day. It was a bit hard to concentrate but she managed to get through the day. After the bell rang, she headed out the door and on her way home. Looking up at a now clouded sky when she walked out of the school door she was glad to have brought her umbrella along. Sure enough, it wasn't long when she had started on her way home that it started to rain. She pulled out the umbrella and continued on her walk. When she was going up along a street, she thought that she heard something coming from an alleyway. She stopped to listen and could hear a man who was coughing terribly. _The poor guy I would sure hat to be out in this rain in a place like this, _Mayu thought.

"Excuse me," Mayu started, "Are you all right?"

"Who are you," the man asked.

"My name is Mayu," she answered.

"What are you doing here," the man asked, "This is not the place I would expect to see my own daughter in."

"It's you," Mayu stated in surprise.

"Yes it is me," Ren replied.

"What are you doing here?"

"Trying to live, what does it look like?"

"Why aren't you staying in a house?"

"Because when your mother divorced me she took everything, so all I have are the clothes on my back and this cam quarter."

After saying this he pulled out the camera and held it in his hands with a look of deep thought and remembrance on his face.

"I've still got one video on it," Ren told Mayu, "I would like to show it to you, it is the only thing that really proves that I am your father aside from the birth papers."

You can show me it later," Mayu told him, "Right now would you like to come back with me to Kaede house?"

"What," Ren asked in surprise, "After what I did last night."

"Well if you stay out here you're likely to catch a cold."

"Sure, thank you very much."

_What a nice daughter I have here, _Ren thought as he walked with her to what would be his new home. When they got to Kaede house the rain had all but stopped and was only sprinkling our now. Mayu opened the first door and allowed Ren to walk on through. She then went onto the second door and to her surprise, she found it locked.

"How strange," Mayu started, "It's locked."

"That's no surprise," Ren replied.

"What do you mean," Mayu asked.

"Think about it, one day a man walks into your home with a loaded gun and threatens not only you but the other members of the household, the next day I would definitely lock the door."

"I see."

"Did they give you an extra set of keys that could get you and me into the house?"

"No."

"Well then you better knock so you can get us both in otherwise I may not be the only one to catch a cold."

Mayu nodded then turned and knocked on the door. She waited and there was no answer, then decided to knock again.

"Coming," a voice from inside said.

The door could then be heard being unlocked and then Ren was surprised to see one of the horned women greeting them the front door. Ren started to reach for his gun but then thought, _no, not in front of Mayu and besides I think that I have caused enough trouble for these people to begin with._

"Welcome back Mayu," Nana greeted.

"Good afternoon Nana," Mayu replied.

"Who have you brought with you," nana asked.

"A friend," Mayu lied.

"Oh well come on in."

Ren could feel the difference when he walked into the room and was greeted by a wave of nice warm air. So much so that he allowed the light to show his face. He suddenly felt himself be shoved into a wall.

"Nana what are you doing," Mayu asked in shock.

"This is the guy who wants to kill Lucy and me," Nana answered, "He's dangerous."

Ren suddenly realized what was going on and was not surprised a bit to the reaction that Nana was having.

"I'm not here to do any harm," Ren stated.

"What," Nana asked.

"I'm not here to do any harm," Ren repeated.

"How do I know that you're telling the truth," Nana asked.

"Because," Ren started, "I'm giving you my gun and if it looks like that I am going to hurt you, Mayu or anyone else in this house then you can go ahead and shoot me."

After saying this, he handed the gun over to Nana who took the gun with a look of suspicion.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have some thing to show my daughter," Ren told Nana.

"I'm not going to let you be alone with her," Nana stated.

"Fine," Ren answered, "But I would like to show her in a place where we can all sit down."

They went into the spot where they had been when Ren first showed up. They sat down at the table.

"As I was saying," Ren continued, "I have something to show Mayu."

He then started to reach into his pocket to pull out the camera and heard a click. He then slowly pulled out the camera and turned it on.

"What are you doing," Nana asked.

"I have something on this camera that I want to show Mayu," Ren began, "It's ready to be played."

Mayu then went over to where Ren was and watched as he pushed the play button. Mayu was shocked by what she saw. Her mother and her as a baby sitting on a couch.

"Hi there Ren," she started, "I've got someone here who wants to see you soon."

She then picked up Mayu and held Mayu on her arms.

"It's our baby," she continued, "I decided to name her Mayu. Say "hi" Mayu."

After that she took one of Mayu's hands and started to wave at the camera. Then Mayu started to get restless.

"Looks like somebody needs to be laid down for a nap," Mayu's mother stated, "Come home soon love you."

After that, the camera stopped playing the message and Mayu looked at Ren.

"D-D-Dad," Mayu started with tears in her eyes.

"Yes honey your dad is here," Ren stated.

Mayu cried and flung her arms around her father in a big hug. They were both surprised when they heard a knock on the door. Nana got up to answer it and looked at the two.

"Here," Nana said handing the gun to Ren, "I trust you now."

Ren took the weapon and put it away in his shirt. Then he could hear a bag hit the floor as he saw Kohta and Yuka standing there in surprise.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"What is he doing here," Kohta asked.

"Visiting my daughter that's what," Ren answered.

"How are we supposed to know that," Kohta questioned.

"I have proof," Ren answered.

"Show it to me."

"It is right here," Ren said pulling out the camera.

"How is that proof," Kohta asked.

"There is a video on it that you have to watch," Ren answered.

Ren handed the camera over to Kohta who looked at it with a great deal of suspicion. He turned it on and hit play on the video to see what was on it. He was surprised at what he saw on it. He watched the video and recognized Mayu's mother right away. When he was done, watching it Ren knew that Kohta was having a hard time believing what he saw.

"You really are her father," Kohta stated.

"Yes I am," Ren replied.

"Mr. Kohta," Mayu started.

"What is it Mayu," Kohta asked.

"He needs a place to stay," Mayu answered.

"But," Kohta trying to come up with something to say.

"Please I found him living out in an alleyway."

"What?"

"I should go," Ren stated.

"Go," Mayu started, "To where?"

"Don't worry," Ren answered, "I'll get along somehow."

"But," Mayu began to complain.

"I understand how hard it must be for Kohta to make a decision on something like this," Ren said, "I was here several days ago and I threatened all of you so it is okay if you do not wish for me to stay here."

"Well if you're living on the street," Kohta began, "Then I guess that you can stay."

"What?" Ren asked in surprise.

"You can stay," Kohta repeated, "On two conditions."

"What may those be," Ren asked.

"First you may not attack Nyu or Nana," Kohta answered, "And second you will have to work around the house."

"Sure I can do that," Ren answered, "Thank you very much."

The next several days were very simple. Kohta went over the rules with Ren and made sure that he would not do anything to hurt Nana or Nyu in any way. After he was, clear on that Kohta told Ren some of the housework that he could do. Ren preferred that it would be with Mayu so that he could spend time with his daughter. _I truly do owe a lot to Mayu and the least I can do is spend some time with her, _Ren thought.

"Dad," Mayu said.

"What is it," Ren suddenly snapping to attention.

"The laundry needs to be done," Mayu stated.

"Oh I'll be there in just a second," Ren answered.

Ren got out of his room and headed downstairs. He followed Mayu to where the washing was done and took the filled basket, then walked into the backyard so they could hang it up.

"Say Mayu," Ren started.

"Yeah," Mayu replied.

"I owe a lot to you," Ren began, "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't even have a home right now."

"Dad," Mayu began, "I couldn't let you stay out in the rain like that."

"Still I owe you a lot," Ren continued, "Thank you."

"Not at all," Mayu replied.

"Still, why are you here?"

"I ran away from home."

"Why?"

Ren listened as Mayu told him the reason as to why she ran away from home because of what her stepfather did. Ren felt terrible for having left his child when he heard about everything. _She shouldn't have had to endure this, _Ren thought.

"I'm sorry," Ren stated after Mayu's story was finished.

"Don't worry about it," Mayu told Ren.

"If only I had been there," Ren started, "I could've stopped it and you wouldn't have had to go through that."

"I said don't worry about it," Mayu repeated, "It is in the past now."

""Yeah," Ren answered, "The past."

_That doesn't mean that the past still doesn't haunt me, _Ren thought. They continued with the laundry until they heard a crash in the house.

"What was that," Mayu asked.

"I don't know," Ren answered, "But I am going to find out."

Ren ran into the house and saw that Nyu was on the floor and he could see a pale of spilled water and a rag.

"You okay," Ren asked holding out his hand.

Lucy woke up and opened her eyes immediately to the sound of Ren's voice. She got up and let er vectors go slamming him up against the wall.

"What the," Ren began but then realized who it was, "Lucy."

"You," Lucy started, "What are you doing here?"

"Why don't you ask yourself," Ren answered, "Ask yourself that same question "What am I doing here?"

_He's right I don't even know why I am here, _Lucy thought.

"I see," Ren started, "You don't remember anything beyond standing in front of all of those soldiers."

Lucy looked at him with surprise.

"How do you know about that," Lucy asked.

"Because I was the one who allowed you to escape," Ren answered.

"Why," Lucy asked.

"Because I wanted to kill you myself."

"How were you able to do such a thing."

"I simply used a smoke grenade that I swiped from the before I left just like the gun I almost killed you with."

"If you want to kill me then I should kill you right now."

"I am afraid that I can longer be of any threat to you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I promised Kohta that I wouldn't harm you or Nana."

"Kohta."

"You seem to have a bit of history with him."

"What's going on," Mayu asked as she came in through the door.

"Nothing," Ren answered.

Lucy was both surprised and confused. _Why isn't he calling for help, _Lucy thought.

"What are you doing," Lucy asked.

"I have a question for you," Ren started, "How would you like to get back at those who held you in that facility?"

"What are you talking about," Lucy asked.

"I know that you probably won't forgive how you were treated like an experiment," Ren answered, "I want to get back at them for ruining not only my life but making it so that I couldn't be there for Mayu when she needed me the most."

"How can I trust you?"

"If I turn on you then you can kill me so are you with me or not?"

"Yeah I guess I am."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"We better get ready," Ren stated.

"You mean that we are going to do this today," Lucy asked.

"Yes we are," Ren answered, "I heard that they would be flying a helicopter here to pick up an extra scientist for down at the labs."

"Do you know when the helicopter is going to be here," Lucy questioned.

"No."

"Then how do you know that we will be able to get on it?"

"I'll figure something out."

Ren started to walk in the direction of his room.

"Where are you going," Lucy asked.

"To take care of something and to get ready," Ren answered, "I suggest that you do the same."

He then disappeared upstairs and into his room. _What have I gotten myself into, _Lucy thought. It was a couple of minutes before Ren came back down the stairs with a very serious look on his face. Lucy noticed that he was wearing some kind of tag around his neck.

"What's that," Lucy asked.

"It's a dog tag," Ren answered.

"Why are you wearing it," Lucy asked.

His facial expression appeared as one in deep thought, "In case I don't make it back you will be able to let Mayu know that I won't be around any more."

"I don't think that is going to happen," Lucy stated.

"You never know."

Ren then placed a folded piece of paper down onto the table.

"What's that," Lucy asked.

"A letter that I wrote that is telling them we are going to get some food and that we won't be back for awhile," Ren answered.

He grabbed his wallet and took out the picture of his family before they were killed and slid it under the note that he had just placed on top of the table.

"Let's go," Ren said.

Before leaving he took one last glance at the card and the picture on the table and then turned around to catch up to Lucy who was nearly out the front gate. They continued down the road until they came to the bridge where everything had taken place that night.

"Look there is the helipad right over there," Ren pointed out.

Looking over to where Ren was pointing she could see that there was a space for helicopters to land and right behind it was an old lighthouse. Looking at it, she knew immediately what his plan was.

"I can hear the helicopter coming," Ren stated, "Come on lets go."

Following Ren to the lighthouse Lucy couldn't help but wonder if she would ever see Kohta again and immediately wiped the idea from her mind. It wasn't long before the helicopter landed. The helicopter came to the ground very gently and when it had, it was left running. A few soldiers got out of the helicopter and were standing guard.

"Now what do we do," Lucy asked.

"Leave it to me," Ren replied.

He then went out to take care of the guards that were in their way. The first he took down by hitting him in the head with the pistol and then grabbed the guard's automatic weapon and hit another guard in the face with it. After doing so, he motioned Lucy to come out of her hiding spot. They both climbed into the helicopter.

"Take us to the island research facility," Ren ordered pointing the gun at the back of the pilot's head.

The pilot reluctantly took off with the helicopter and brought the two on route to the island facility that was studying Diclonius. They were there in a matter of hours and when Ren saw it, he felt hatred for the thing that kept him away from his family. When they landed two guards came to meet them thinking that the scientist had arrived. When they opened the door Ren pulled out his pistol and shot them both.

"Come on," Ren told Lucy.

She got out of the helicopter just as Ren was taking a card fro one of the dead guards. After doing so, he took one of the guns that the guards had. He walked over to the door and ran the card through a card reader. The door then unlocked and both of them passed into a white hallway. Looking around Ren saw several doors with numbers on them. Ren noticed a somewhat sad look on Lucy's face.

"What's wrong," Ren asked.

"Those doors with the numbers," Lucy started, "They have other Diclonius in them, very young and they are in pain."

"What," Ren asked.

"They are always performing cruel experiments on Diclonius like they are some sort of lab mice."

"This place is worse than I thought," Ren said to himself, "Well the there is going to be a little change of plans."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about getting them out of there."

Lucy was shocked at Ren's answer and almost couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"No one deserves to be kept up inside a lab like this," Ren stated, "This facility shouldn't even exist."

Lucy still couldn't believe that even after his bad experiences with Diclonius that he would still risk his life for them.

"Come on follow me," Ren told Lucy.

"Where are we going," Lucy asked as they ran past the doors, "I thought we were going to free the others."

"We will," Ren answered, "There is something to take care of first."

As they ran a camera spotted them and started to sound an alarm. They were just reaching the armory when they could hear the alarms.

"Damn," Ren cursed, "I was hoping they wouldn't know we were here until after I was done with the armory."

"What are we doing here," Lucy asked.

"Getting some explosives," Ren answered.

"Why?"

"Because there is a central power system that connects to every room in the facility and I intend to blow this place all the way to kingdom come."

He then used the keycard again and got into the armory grabbing some C-4 explosive and packing it into a bag that he had brought with them. Before grabbing some guns he grabbed a detonator and put it in a vest pocket that he had taken off one of the guards.

"Lucy," Ren started.

"Yes," Lucy replied.

"Can you deflect their bullets so I can get a clean shot at them?"

"No problem."

"Good."

The used this tactic as group after group of S.AT. Forces came at them until they finally made it to some stairs that lead to the power system. Ren tried to use the card from the dead guard but it didn't work.

"That's no surprise," Ren stated, "Lucy can you use your vectors to break down this door?"

"I can try," Lucy answered.

She used her vectors and hit the door with all the power she could and eventually the door went down. Ren ran inside, pulled out the bag of C-4, and started to put it into place. After about a minute of planting the explosives he turned around and grabbed his gun.

"Come on," Ren ordered, "Now we can save those little ones."

Lucy followed her heart racing in her chest from everything that was going on around her. They finally reached the first door and busted it open. Ren shot and killed the guards that were waiting for him.

"Open the door," Ren commanded.

A scientist pushed in a code and the door opened.

"Lucy keep an eye on these guys while I go free the little one," Ren ordered as he ran into the room and found the Diclonius, a little girl restrained to a wall, "Don't move."

After saying this Ren shot the restraints off the wall and helped the little Diclonius out of the room. They then did the same to two other rooms that held Diclonius that were being treated as lab equipment. As they walked out of the last room Ren could see some guards coming.

"Run," Ren shouted as he pointed and started firing.

After he had taken care of the guards, he ran to catch up with Lucy and the others. One of the little Diclonius fell while running and Lucy didn't even notice it but the little Diclonius felt herself scooped into the air by Ren who was holding her with one arm. He caught up with them and gently put the little Diclonius into the helicopter.

"You really think that you can get away with this," a voice came from behind.

Ren turned around and recognized the man's voice right away.

"Kakuzawa," Ren stated.

"And who are you," he asked.

"I used to be a member of the S.A.T until you decided to cut me from your payroll," Ren answered.

"And what are you doing with those Diclonius?"

"Something that should've been done a long time ago."

"You can't possibly be thinking of setting them free."

The man let out a cold laugh.

"You should know then that they are monsters who can do nothing but kill people," Kakuzawa stated.

"They are not monsters," Ren replied, "They are people."

"Really," Kakuzawa started, "Then why is it that they kill so much?"

"Try the fact that that is how they are treated everywhere they go, as monsters."

"What does that have to do with them begin killing machines?"

"I know of Nana who has never harmed anyone and that she had someone who she looked up to and that is what I have planned for them to give them a place that is more like a home."

"You really think that is going to work?"

"It should since they'll be accepted."

"Well that is not going to happen. I can't let them escape."

After saying this Kakuzawa pulled out a gun and aimed it at the helicopter.

"If you want them," Ren started stepping in front of the gun," Then you will have to kill me first."

"Fine."

Kakuzawa pulled the trigger and there was a loud BANG then the sound of Ren falling to his knees.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Ren felt pain go through his body immediately after the shot. He looked down to see his shirt being soaked with blood and then looking up he could see the smile on Kakuzawa's face as he headed over to the helicopter and the Diclonius that were in it. _I can't let this happen, _Ren thought. Ren looked up at Lucy and could see the look of worry on her face.

"Kakuzawa," Ren called through the pain pf the shot.

"Oh," Kakuzawa replied, "You're still alive."

"I can't let you hurt them," Ren stated.

"And I can't let you take of with the queen bee of the new mankind."

"What are you talking about?"

"Lucy is the only Diclonius that can reproduce and if given just a handful of years she could change the world into one inhabited by Diclonius."

"I didn't know that."

"To have the start the new mankind this civilization must fall. Now if you will excuse me while I reclaim what is mine."

"Not if I can help it."

After saying this, Ren took out another pistol that he took from one of the guards and shot Kakuzawa in the chest. The man fell, hit the ground and looked at Ren with a look of pure hatred in his eyes. Ren took aim again and shot Kakuzawa in the forehead. Lucy then got out of the helicopter and ran to Ren.

"Are you okay," she asked.

"Never mind how I am," Ren answered, "You get on that helicopter and get the hell out of here."

"What are you talking about," Lucy replied, "We go to get you out of here."

"I won't make it very far with this gunshot wound," Ren answered looking at the shot that had hit him in the stomach area.

"I couldn't leave you here," Lucy said, "You should at least get to say goodbye to Mayu."

"I would want to as well," Ren started, "But it won't be long before more guards get here and they are going to try to shoot you guys down."

"But," Lucy started to complain.

"But nothing," Ren replied, "Take these and give them to Mayu when you get there."

He then reached into his pocket, pulled out the camera, and then took off his dog tags. He looked at Lucy, held out his hand, and put the dog tags along with the camera and dog tags.

"Come on," Lucy started, "If we hurry we can get you on the helicopter and get you home."

"I would be dead by the time the thing landed," Ren stated, "Now get out of here!"

Lucy stood up with teary eyes not knowing what to do. She was going to turn around and head to the chopper but thought of something else.

"What do you want me to tell Mayu," Lucy asked.

Ren looked down his eyes now starting to fill with tears looked up and gave his answer.

"Tell her that I went home," Ren answered.

Lucy turned around, got onto the chopper, and told them to lift off and head back to where they came from. Looking up at the helicopter leaving Ren couldn't help but fell a little bit of sorrow since he would not be able to see his daughter again. He could hear the guards behind him.

"Stay there," the guard ordered.

"I'm not going anywhere," Ren replied as he pulled out the detonator, "And neither are you."

_Goodbye Mayu, I'm sorry, _Ren thought as he pushed the button.

Lucy looked behind them and saw the island go up in a blaze of fire and smoke and she knew that there would be nothing left. When they got back to the island Lucy opened the door on the helicopter and let, the little Diclonius get out of the helicopter. _Should I kill the pilot since he knows who I am but I shouldn't since I have all these little ones here, _Lucy thought. She then got an idea and slammed his head against the inside of the helicopter knocking him unconscious.

"Follow me," Lucy told the little Diclonius.

The followed her all the way up to Kaede house and led them through the front gates. She was glad to see Kohta when she opened the door who looked glad to see the Diclonius standing in the doorway.

"Welcome back," Kohta asked and then he noticed all of the little children who were standing behind her, "Who are they?"

"Friends who need a place to stay for awhile," Lucy answered, "Can they stay here?"

"Sure," Kohta answered.

"I need to see Mayu. Where is she?"

"She is upstairs in her room."

Lucy followed Kohta up into Mayu's room. When they knocked on the door they could hear Mayu's voice coming from inside.

"Who is it," Mayu asked.

"It's Kohta," Kohta answered, "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Mayu answered.

When Mayu saw Kohta walk in with Lucy she was very happy and then she noticed the look of sorrow on her face.

"What's going on," Mayu asked.

"That is something that I would like to know as well," Kohta replied, "I read the note but I didn't think that you would be back this late."

"I'll tell you everything," Lucy answered.

They sat and listened as Lucy unfolded the entire plan that they had done. She explained everything from the note to the rescuing the little Diclonius that she brought home with her.

"What about my dad," Mayu asked.

The sorrow on Lucy face grew even more as she pulled out the dog tags and camera.

"That's his camera but what are those," Mayu asked pointing to the dog tags.

"These are his things that he wants you to have," Lucy answered.

As she was handing them over to Mayu Lucy's finger slipped on the power button and turned the camera on.

"Hey there is another video on it," Kohta pointed out.

Mayu hit play on it and saw her dad sitting down in what was his room.

"Mayu," he started, "If you are watching this then that means that I will not be able to be around and watch you grow up. I am so sorry that I haven't been able to be there for you especially when you needed me. I know because of that you have endured much hardship and that is why I don't think I deserve to be called a father. I hope however that you can overlook this and forgive me for all the times that I wasn't there. I would also like to thank and apologize to Kohta and Yuka for taking me in even though I have done things that other people would say is unforgivable."

"What is he talking about," Mayu asked with worry in her voice.

"Keep watching," Lucy replied.

Mayu didn't know what to think turning her attention back to the video.

"I went off with Lucy to an island facility that studies Diclonius," Ren continued, "It is the same place where I was stationed as a member of the S.A.T. The place that kept me from you for so long and to me is unforgivable. So I decided to take Lucy with me and get some revenge for what they cost both of us. And if you are watching this video and have my dog tags then it is too late, I am dead. Don't cry for me though, you have the rest of you life for happiness whereas I lost happiness. Now I come to my end and I just wanted to say "Goodbye" and "I love you sweetheart". I hope that you have a better life than what I did. Goodbye."

After this, the video stopped playing and Mayu started to cry over the father that she lost.

"I'm sorry," Lucy apologized.

Mayu fell into Kohta's arms crying and suddenly realized that the family that she is a part of right now is what matters the most.

**The End**


End file.
